Penser à l'oublier
by Niladhevan
Summary: [PostSanctuaire] Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup. Mais quand cela arrivait, Milo l'écoutait. Et il retenait fidèlement ses paroles.


**Titre:** Penser à l'oublier

**Auteur:** Tenbra

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage cité n'est né de mon esprit tordu. Mais ce qui leur tombe sur la tête, alors là, oui oui oui c'est à moi XD

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Douteux – voire pseudo-philosophie.

* * *

Les collines qui bordaient le Sanctuaire étaient pour la plupart couvertes d'oliveraies. Leurs troncs épais, sombres et écailleux se tordaient comme des corps meurtris par l'âge et les vents aux parfums de sel. Leurs feuillages dansaient, bruissaient et se confondaient à son oreille au chant de la pluie.

Milo leva les yeux –très légèrement, car le soleil l'éblouissait-, et prit le temps d'observer ce versant de colline qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup arpenté auparavant. Venir ici, c'était comme emprunter le sentier escarpé du Passé. C'est pour ça qu'il le découvrait presque. Milo n'aimait guère s'aventurer dans ce qui était révolu.

L'endroit était beau, pourtant. Beau et calme. Le petit chemin qui serpentait au milieu du verger était de terre claire, comme du sable, et décrivait une pente douce quoique quelque peu glissante. L'herbe autour était haute mais clairsemée, par endroit sèche, et à intervalle régulier s'élevait les arbres aussi vieux que le Sanctuaire lui-même, de vraies sentinelles qui gardaient l'accès à ce lieu indissociable du Domaine d'Athéna.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion avançait d'un pas tranquille, l'esprit ailleurs. Il portait une ample tunique de lin blanc, au col large et fendu sur sa clavicule et ceinturée par une simple cordelette de cuir, un pantalon de toile bistre et ses spartiates brunes. Ses longues boucles myosotis dansaient entre ses omoplates et de sempiternelles mèches venaient manger ses tempes et ses joues. Il les avait coupé récemment, mais il se doutait bien que sa crinière repousserait bien assez vite.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le bassin de verdure enclos de plusieurs petites collines, son regard se perdit l'espace d'un instant sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui dans toute sa féroce et chaste beauté. Au milieu de ces herbes et des asphodèles qui ondoyaient comme une pelisse aux reflets argentés sous la brise, gardés par les silhouettes des ifs échevelés aux branches desquelles flottaient quelques rares rubans blancs, s'étendaient la multitude de stèles blanches et sobres du cimetière.

Milo plissa les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces endroits-là. Il les avait toujours soigneusement évités, et même maintenant, l'envie de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir restait violente.

Même Shaka avait daigné ouvrir la bouche pour lui conseiller de ne pas y aller. Mais la Vierge ne possédait pas le don d'empathie, malgré sa vaste palette de talents. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait, dans ce joli coin de verdure, sous ce franc soleil de mai. Il avait _besoin_ de venir ici. Peut-être que ça n'arrangerait pas sa situation –peut-être serait-ce même pire ensuite-mais peut importait.

Sa main se crispa un peu sur la minuscule gerbe d'anémones bleues qu'il tenait à la main, alors qu'il approchait d'une stèle de granit neuve, si blanche et baignée de lumière qu'il était pénible de la regarder. Les lettres grecques gravées lui sautèrent férocement aux yeux, et il détourna aussitôt le regard pour les fuir.

Il se laissa tomber assis sur le sol herbeux, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour chasser son trouble:

"T'es toujours aussi intimidant, toi…"

Milo allongea le bras pour déposer les petites anémones au pied de la stèle, les yeux toujours inclinés, et un sourire nerveux flottant sur ses lèvres.

"On…"

Le Scorpion marqua une pause, le temps de se traiter d'imbécile fini, puis reprit:

"On va reprendre nos vieilles habitudes, pas vrai? Je fais le moulin à paroles pendant des heures, et toi, tu écoutes. Ou pas."

Un rire bref, et pas vraiment joyeux s'éleva dans l'air embaumé. Des roses avaient poussé sur la tombe d'Aphrodite, à quelques pas de là.

"C'est dommage, j'aimais bien t'entendre parler, moi."

Milo ferma les yeux, et cessa de se tordre les mains comme un gamin embarrassé. Oui, il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, Camus. Mais quand il le faisait, il buvait toutes ses paroles, et les retenait fidèlement.

* * *

"Camuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!"

Le Saint du Verseau accusa réception de cette jérémiade larmoyante en haussant ses sourcils d'un demi-millimètres. Et ce fut tout.

"Camuuuus-euh!"

Le Français était installé confortablement sur son canapé, et était occupé à relire un épais ouvrage portant le titre de "Critique de la raison pure". Et la source de tout ce vacarme, c'était bien entendu Milo du Scorpion, pratiquement agenouillé à ses pieds et tiraillant sans vergogne les pans de sa chemise.

"Milo, je lis."

Le Grec afficha une mine suprêmement boudeuse, qui eut le mérite de détourner les yeux bleus de Camus de sa passionnante lecture.

Silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Finit par soupirer le Magicien en refermant à regret son livre.

-Je viens exprès voir mon ami et lui il me voit même pas, il LIT! Et il lit quoi en plus? UN ENORME PAVE INCOMPREHENSIBLE! Tu devrais avoir honte, Camus du Verseau! M'ignorer comme ça, c'est vraiment…vraiment…MECHANT!…Tu sais pas que…"

Et tandis que Milo faisait l'étalage scandalisé de son infortune et de sa déception, Camus regarda ailleurs –vers sa bibliothèque, en fait-, et se contenta de glisser quelques "hum" lorsque son ami reprenait son souffle, c'est à dire rarement.

"Camuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!"

L'interpellé sortit de sa rêverie d'un battement de cils et posa un regard passablement déconcerté vers son ventre, contre lequel le Scorpion avait enfouit son visage en mimant des sanglots de profond désespéré:

"TU M'AIMES PAAAS!  
-Ne fais pas l'enfant, ce n'est pas…  
-BWIIIIIIINNN!  
-…digne d'un Chevalier…"

Le Verseau poussa un soupir d'abdication, et tapota d'une main la crinière de l'agité de service.

"Désolé, Milo."

Deux perles vertes et volontiers humides émergèrent avec lenteur. Milo renifla.

"Vrai?  
-Oui. Tu me pardonnes?"

Camus eut tôt fait de regretter ses paroles : le Grec se jeta à son cou aussitôt, se retrouvant en bonne partie allongé sur sa victime –celle-ci trop éberluée pour émettre la moindre protestation, mais se demandant honnêtement quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami pour qu'il agisse… ainsi. S'en suivit un court instant de pseudo-bagarre, l'un pour se dégager d'un câlin indécent, l'autre pour tenir le siège et ne pas tomber du canapé pour le moins étroit.

"A…Ah…Milo, tu m'écrases! Sors de là!  
-Nan nan nan, fit la voix redevenue un tantinet plus sobre de Milo au creux de son cou. C'est ta punition pour avoir osé m'ignorer!  
-Milo!"

Il était encore heureux que le Scorpion n'ait pas vu ses joues s'empourprer de gêne à cet instant. Ca l'aurait encouragé, à coup sûr.

Camus cessa de se débattre, et poussa un énième soupir –un peu difficilement étant donné que le torse de Milo était pressé contre le sien.

"Tu es infernal.  
-Et toi arctique, c'est pas franchement mieux."

Camus étira un très léger sourire amusé devant le ton ronchon employé par Milo, et se remit presque instinctivement à lui caresser les cheveux, tout en fixant le plafond avec intérêt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-Parle-moi un peu!  
-De quoi?  
-J'sais pas moi, c'est toi qui avale des bouquins à longueur de journée! T'as pas une p'tite histoire à me raconter?"

Camus resta silencieux un bref instant, s'accordant un temps de réflexion. Que raconter à Milo? La plupart des livres qu'il lisait étaient clairement hermétiques pour le Grec (et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'initier), ou l'intéressaient peu.

Le Grec en question se cala plus confortablement contre lui, et prit d'une main la Critique de la raison pure en lui lançant un regard torve:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, ce…(Milo jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre) ce Kant, d'abord?"

Un grognement, et le philosophe se retrouva projeté sur la table basse.

"Milo, mon livre…!  
-Ca va, il est pas mort.  
-Pff…"

Silence. Le Verseau détendit ses épaules et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le cuir mou de son canapé. Puis son visage sembla s'éclairer à la lumière d'une idée.

"Ah, j'ai une anecdote pour toi... Mais après tu me lâches, d'accord?  
-Mwi.  
-Cela concerne Emmanuel Kant…  
-Tu oses!  
-Laisse-moi parler, si c'est ça que tu veux (Milo grommela, mais sans plus)… Emmanuel Kant est connu pour avoir toujours été quelqu'un de très ordonné. Il s'était fixé un emploi de temps qu'il a suivit à la minute près toute sa vie –à une ou deux exceptions près. Il vivait avec son valet, qui s'appelait Lampe. C'était un ancien soldat, et son souvenir de la guerre l'avait durablement marqué dans son caractère... Il était souvent décrit comme abusif envers son maître vieillissant, cruel même, mais ils avaient passés tant d'années ensembles qu'ils étaient difficilement séparables.  
Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux vieux, Kant se sépara de lui et le renvoya, comme ses proches le lui conseillaient vivement. Quelques temps plus tard, on retrouva le jeune nouveau valet de Kant assassiné… et Lampe en était responsable. Puis ce fut au tour de Lampe de mourir. Et contre toute attente, Kant fut profondément affecté par sa disparition. Il plaça alors une note sur son bureau, de façon à la voir tous les jours: 'Penser à oublier Lampe'..."

Camus se tut. Il sentait le souffle régulier de Milo sur sa nuque, mais ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque.

"Milo?  
-En fait…c'était pour ne pas l'oublier…?"

Le ton hésitant du Grec arracha un sourire attendri au Maître des Glaces, qui acquiesça.

"Oui. C'est une belle phrase, tu ne trouves pas?  
-Hum."

Un voile de silence à la fois paisible et méditatif tomba sur la tholos du Verseau.

"…Tu me lâches maintenant?  
-Nan.  
-Mais…?!"

* * *

Le souvenir s'effrita lentement dans l'esprit de Milo. Son regard s'était enfin arrêté sur les lettres taillées dans la pierre blanche de la stèle.  
Camus.  
Au début…au début, il n'avait rien ressenti. Ou plutôt, il avait ressentit un néant indéfinissable. "Camus est mort". Il était resté droit, stoïque. Il avait regardé Hyoga droit dans les yeux, et sans une once de reproche.  
Puis la colère était venue avec la première nuit de deuil. Camus est mort! Il était en colère contre Camus, contre lui, contre ce lien qui l'unissait à son disciple, contre Saga et sa folie. Contre le Destin, les Dieux, et contre cette voix endoctrinée qui lui soufflait que Camus était un sacrifice nécessaire.  
Et la colère était morte dans son propre feu; il avait dormit ensuite sur les cendres du désespoir. En se répétant "Camus est mort" à longueur de journée, ce qui le lui aurait pas fait plus souffrir qu'autant de poignards plantés dans le cœur. Camus est mort.

Et à présent?

Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Camus lui manquait. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie. A vivre, seul, ou plutôt avec ce sentiment d'absence et une mordante culpabilité.

_Je suis un Chevalier d'Or. Je suis le Saint du Scorpion. Moi, j'ôte les vies, je ne les sauve pas. Je n'ai pas su sauver Camus, mon meilleur ami, la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Je n'ai pas su le sauver, lui. Il ne reviendra plus._

_Je n'y peux pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas?_

Milo caressa du bout des doigts la stèle nimbée de lumière, un sourire triste au bout des lèvres. Puis il eut un rire bref et acide, avant de souffler à mi-voix:

"Il faudra que je pense à t'oublier, Camus."


End file.
